omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovely Lunith
|-|Succubus Lunith= |-|Full Body Portrait= Character Synopsis Lovely Lunith 'is a fusion of Creator Luni and Succubus Lilith. They are encountered when one makes it far into The Arena. Lovely Lunith is also present in Gacha Resort, where you can befriend them and even gain their affection. Little is known about why both Luni and Lilith fused together as one, however it's implied that it was a romatic act Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Lovely Lunith '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Supposedly a year or two '''Classification: '''Fusion of Creator Luni and Succubus Lilith, Embodiment of Love '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Created the narrative of which Gacha World follows. Can rewrite the story, to change the outcome), Creator Physiology, Abstract Existence (Stated to be the very manifestion of Love by official bios; Creators exist as conceptual beings and are purely information), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Madness Manipulation (Creators can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane), Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (At the dawn of time, Creator Luni established the concepts of knowledge and thought, creating sentience as a result), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Fate Manipulation (Can create futures in which her attacks will always hit and also created the destined fate that Gacha Summoner will always wield The Gacha Sword), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy in the form of blasts and creating energy fields), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku (In the form of her energy spreading attacks) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Lovely Lunith wields the combined powers of Creator Luni + Succubus Lilith, as a result of being a fusion of both beings. Creator Luni was stated to have created all of Gachaverse , including all parallel universes that are present in the multiverse, The Multiverse was cited as "infinite" and "neverending" by Ellie {Numbers in this context being a reference to worlds}. Has a deep connection to “Corruption” {Of which she can wield to it‘s full potential}, the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally. Fought end-game Gacha Summoner and is superior to Starlight Ellie. Created and is above The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Holds the powers of both Creator Luni and Succubus Lilith. Can combat with beings such as Gacha Summoner, who wields The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant. Was going to live, after she had erased all universes from existence. Can tank hits from The Gacha Blade, which has the ability to destroy all of existence across all realities. The Corruption is unable to harm Luni) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Holds knowledge over all events that occur within Gachaverse, even being aware of the actions that take place within the narrative, despite being in a completely seperate dimension. Instantly knew that Lilith was lying, despite not being present) '''Weaknesses: '''The personalities of both Lilith and Luni are capable of clashing, causing the two to be distracted Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erasure: '''Showcased when she erases Lilith from existence. Luni has the ability to remove objects from reality at will, of which she can also do on a Multiversal Scale. completely erasing the multiverse *'Elemental Control: As the creator of all elements, Luni can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'''Succubi Powers: Has nature as a Succubi gives her abilities that revolve around the emotions of an opponent, specifically emotions appealing to the lustful side of their being. Through contact, Lilith can drawn the life-force out of a being or restore it *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) '''Extra Info: *The canoncity of Lovely Lunith is questionable, as not only is it never referenced in the storyline but it's seemingly a thing exclusive to the Arena and other medias Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Succubi Category:Gods Category:Fusions Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Time Benders Category:Information Analyzers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2